Valió la pena
by Jovi272
Summary: EPILOGO GANADOR de un concurso para reemplazar el de J.K Rowlling. Un nuevo epílogo, en el que, finalmente, el moreno y la castaña, logran ser felices.


_Esta vez, vengo con esta cosa xD, que es producto de un fic interactivo, en el cual, hubo un concurso para realizar epílogos que reemplazaran el de J.K (cualquier Harmony lo reemplaza en mi opinión xD). Todavía no sé cuál salió ganador, pero se los dejo a ustedes para que me digan sus opiniones de este. _

_La Jooovii_

* * *

** EPÍLOGO: Vali****ó la pena**

El reloj parecía marcar las seis de la tarde. Hora de cenar. Pronto bajarían los niños, llegarían los amigos, y una velada especial daría inicio. Ron y Luna traerían a Margaret, eso era seguro, su pequeña rubia de ojos soñadores y pecas. Sonreía cada vez que pensaba en cómo su amigo había encontrado la felicidad.

Recostado en la cama de su dormitorio, luchaba por no entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. La habitación tenía un aspecto acogedor. Te daba sensación de calidez, paz y tranquilidad. Bastante amplia. La cama de dos plazas, una mesa de noche donde guardaba sus libros y cosas personales; un armario espacioso donde colocaba su ropa y muchas cosas más... pero sin duda, ninguna se comparaba con la pieza más valiosa de esa habitación. Una fotografía. Una fotografía de él y su esposa, enmarcado en un cuadro que sus hijos habían hecho por su propia cuenta. Un hermoso regalo de aniversario.

Cómo le encantaba mirar esa fotografía. Él y ella abrazados y sonriendo. La sonrisa más auténtica que pudo dar en toda su vida. Mirando sus hermosos ojos miel, se hundió en sus pensamientos. Todo seguía muy fresco en su memoria. Recordaba perfectamente cómo, irónicamente, el día más feliz de su vida, empezó como el más triste.

_La campana volvió a sonar. Él estaba más nervioso que nunca. Ya no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, ya nada tenía sentido. Sólo sabía que la amaba, la amaba como a nadie, y sin embargo estaba caminando hacia el centro del salón, para convertirse en el esposo de otra. Desde el momento en el que se vio a sí mismo besándola, aunque fuese por una ilusión del relicario y aunque le juró a su mejor amigo que sólo la quería como una hermana, no pudo __evitar que el estómago se le achicara y que su corazón latiera más rápido. Miles de sentimientos quedaron al descubierto esa noche. _

_La boda se celebraba en Hogwarts; el Gran Comedor tenía unas decoraciones hermosas, los invitados estaban todos muy felices. Pero él... él sólo quería salir de allí. Ginevra Weasley se convertiría en su esposa y él no la amaba. No de esa manera. Su corazón hace mucho que pertenecía a otra, aunque hubiera intentado negarlo. Hermione. Su mejor amiga era ahora la única mujer a la que quería a su lado. La única que quería que llevara su apellido. Y en esos momentos, también era la madrina de la boda. _

_Le quedaban pocos momentos, ¿qué hacer? ¿Arriesgarlo todo por un futuro con ella o fingir que le encantaba su "final feliz"? Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia él de la mano de su padre. Se veía muy linda, eso nadie lo negaba, pero no era a ella a quien él quería ver en ese lugar. Se giró para buscar los ojos de su amor, pero ella no estaba. El lugar donde debía estar la madrina estaba vacío. Miró hacia la ventana y la vio. ¿Estaba llorando? Iba caminando lentamente. ¿Estaría llorando por la boda? ¿O sería por lo que recientemente había pasado? Ella había terminado con Ronald porque las cosas no habían funcionado, pero quedaron como buenos amigos. Un codazo del pelirrojo, su padrino, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Su novia ya estaba llegando. Era ahora o nunca. Arthur le extendió la mano de su niña para que la tome, pero él vaciló._

_- Ginny, lo siento tanto, no puedo mentirte, eres una gran compañera, pero... no la mía - le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. La acababan de plantar - Arthur, lo siento... yo... Ron - volteó para mirar a su amigo que lo miraba atónito._

_- De alguna extraña manera siempre lo supe - contestó el pelirrojo; no se le veía molesto, más bien parecía resignado, como si ya lo hubiera previsto - ve, hermano... sé feliz. _

_Todos los invitados habían observado esta escena y él, por la expresión en sus rostros, sentía que se preguntaban "¿Cuánto más iba a tardar en darse cuenta de que ella no es para él?". Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, salió corriendo de ahí. Escuchó a alguien gritar "Ve por ella, Potter" y lo único que se preguntó fue "¿Cómo diablos saben que voy por ella?" ¿Acaso eran tan obvios sus sentimientos? En ese momento no le importaba. Por fin le había puesto punto final a la pantomima que había estado viviendo después de la guerra, por dos años, con Ginny._

_¿Dónde estaba? No la veía por ninguna parte. Tenía que encontrarla. Entonces distinguió un armario de escobas e hizo lo que su instinto le dijo. Tomó una y dirigiéndose al exterior del castillo, sobrevoló los terrenos hasta encontrarla. Estaba detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, sentada en una roca, con su rostro enterrado en sus manos. Se le partió el alma al verla así._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le dijo ella al notar su presencia, tenía la nariz roja y los ojos de igual manera debido al llanto - ¿ya te casaste?_

_- No - respondió monótonamente._

_- No entiendo - volvió a decir, negaba con la cabeza, estaba confundida - ¿no te casaste?_

_- No, no me casé - repitió - y si alguna vez lo llego a hacer, con la única con la que quiero hacerlo, es contigo - la chica sonrió de pronto y él supo que había llegado el momento. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Se besaron con pasión, con desesperación, lo habían estado anhelando por mucho tiempo... y ahora estaba ahí - vamos - le dijo cuando se separaron para tomar un poco del infaltable aire. Y tomándola de la mano, se subieron en la escoba y escaparon de ahí. Él volaba encantado y, aunque a ella le aterrara volar, trató de dejar el miedo a un lado y se aferró a él como si la vida dependiera de ello. Como de cuento... pero ¿acaso su vida no había sido como de historia de terror? ¿Acaso no merecía un final feliz?_

- Con que aquí estás, dormilón - pronunció Hermione entrando en la habitación y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. A pesar de que ya no tenía diecisiete años, se veía igual de bella, quizás incluso mejor que antes. Ahora tenía treinta y dos años, aunque francamente, a él no le importaba cuántos años tuviera, así fueran cien, la amaría eternamente. La ojiambar se acercó y sentándose a su costado, le tomó la mano - Luna y Ron ya llegaron... esa pequeña luce cada vez más adorable - comenzó y luego lo besó tiernamente en los labios. El moreno la acercó hacia su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza. La volvió a besar.

- ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí? - preguntó mientras continuaba pegándola a su pecho. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Significaba tanto que después de tantos años, aún pudieran mantener su amor encendido.

- Por más que me encantaría vivir en esta habitación contigo... no podemos - agregó con otra sonrisa - Ron y Luna nos esperan... además, sino bajamos pronto, Sirius y Julie van a destrozar la casa... están jugando Quidditch y aclaman a su padre... hablando de Quidditch, Ron trajo una postal que envió Ginny, ahora anda por Bélgica, está súper feliz.

Harry sonrió al pensar en eso. Nunca quiso hacerle daño a Ginny. El que él amara a Hermione no significaba que ella era una mala persona. Simplemente no era la indicada para él. Pero se alegraba mucho de saber que ella también había encontrado a su persona especial. Alexander Rucius, un jugador de Quidditch de su equipo favorito había sido el afortunado. Ahora estaba de gira y ella lo acompañaba. Enviaban postales ocasionalmente. Las cosas también habían resultado bien para ella después de todo.

- Me alegro... pero ¿cómo es eso de que nuestros hijos destrozarán la casa? - Preguntó tomándole la mano - tenemos unos angelitos ¿no es así?

- La vida nos ha sonreído, Potter... bueno, a mí me sonrió desde que te conocí - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Te amo - agregó el ojiverde - y supongo que tenemos que bajar... pero el resto queda pendiente, Granger... - le lanzó una mirada pícara.

- Más te vale - Se tomaron de las manos y salieron caminando despacio de la habitación.

Cuando miraba a su alrededor y veía todo lo que había ganado - el amor de su vida, unos hijos maravillosos y unos amigos increíbles - se convencía cada vez más de que había valido la pena haber pasado todo lo que pasó. Por primera vez podía afirmar que era feliz.

* * *

** Bueno, espero les haya gustado xD**

**Dios los guarde**

**La Jooovii**


End file.
